New Teacher New Roomate
by so sick flyleaf
Summary: Inuyasha gets a new cook teacher,and dosen't care about any thing any more he dosn't trust anyone. Kagome Higurashi,a smart tough girl who is hunted by her fathers death can she put the past bebehind her.
1. Default Chapter

New cook teacher/ roommate

Beep beep beep be….. Smash!

Silence Grrrrrrr. I hate it today. I have to wake up and take cooking lessons from my stupid half-brother Sesshomaru. He is the top chef at this cooking school. He told me that I am old enough to start cooking real food instead of ramen. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, 22 YEARS old; I have amber gold eyes snowy white hair and dog like ears. I have to cover them so no one knows that they are there. I live alone in my apartment, my roommate left after finding out that I was a half demon. Now somebody's coming to move in with me. I don't give fuck about this dude as long as he stays out of my way. "Wait wasn't I suppose to have a new teacher?" I smirked, the last cooking teacher I had got it bad. I beat the fuck out of him. Then he quit. I hate teachers, always making me Cook stuff! I hate cooking, but at least I have my friends with me at school. Miroku and Sango have been my friends for a really long time. My enemies are Koga and his two younger brothers. Miroku can be a pervert at times and Sango beats him every time he gropes her. "Well, I better get going before my brother tries to kill me again." He got up took a quick shower, and put on red flames boxers black baggy pants, a long sleeved red shirt that said "Fuck the Free World" and a black spiked hat to cover his dog like ears, and a bracelet with spikes on it. He put on black vans to complete his outfit. He grabbed his book and headed out the door and got on his motorcycle.

Kagome's view

A girl with shoulder length black raven hair with red tips on the end of her hair was heading to her new job. She wore a red top that stopped at her stomach saying 10 angel 90 bad with black baggy pants that showed off her perfect curves with a red chain. Her shoes were red converse with black laces. She awoke on the bus heading to Takahashi School of Cooking. The owner put up an ad saying "Teacher wanted patients needed". I am Kagome Higurashi, 19 years old and a chef. I left my other apartment I couldn't stand the roommate I was staying with. I have my stuff with me and I can't forget my guitar, I just can't live without it. I got an apartment with this other person but I have no clue who it is. Well I hope that person is nice. "Attention ladies and gentlemen next stop Takahshi School of cooking." The bus driver announced. Well I hope my class is good at following instructions. _Little did she know that that the class had no clue how to pour cereal with out spilling it all over the place._

Normal

Inuyasha arrived at his school. It was a three-story building. It had every thing that you needed to cook. Sigh "Another boring day at this stupid cooking school." He went two stair cases up turned left into two sliding doors. "HAHAHHAH" the whole class was ether throwing food or talking to each other. There in the corner of the room, he saw a man in his twenties wearing a blue shirt saying 'If I follow you home, will you keep me?' with blue baggy pants and one earring on his right ear. He had a very red hand print on the right side of his face. There was a girl in her early twenties wore a hot pick top that read 'Guys smell like shit.' and baggy khaki pants with her face as red as a tomato. "Hey guys." I walked over to them at the end of the table. "Hey Inuyasha!" Both Miroku and Sango said this at the same time. "Did you hear that we're getting a new teacher?" "No! Of course not. I mean being half-brother of the principal I couldn't possibly know". "Sorry." Miroku said. "Inuyasha," Sango said, "do you know who it's going to be?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "NO, all I know is he's showing up today. I give him at least a week before quitting." Inuyasha was just as careless as usual. "Well can you at least learn something instead of fighting all the time?" Sango looked really annoyed right about now. "I don't give a fuck about school especially cooking." "Well you have to learn how to cook something instead of ramen." Miroku said. "Look I don't have a problem eating ramen, so stay out of my business!" "Sorry. Well anyways, I hope our new teacher is a girl." Miroku said. "You like girls with hairy moles and sweaty hands and smell like dead animals." Inuyasha and Sango started cracking up. "I DO NOT!" Miroku started crying on Sango's shoulder and grabbed her ass. PAT SLAP CRUNCH. Sango had cherry like cheeks and a sweat drop on her face. "Owww! What was that for?" "For having a perverted mind!" My dear Sango, you're still my favorite girl and I still lo-" "Stay the hell away from me you perverted asshole!" Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to them, he was to busy thinking of a plan to get rid of their teacher but was soon cut off when Koga came. "Hey mutt-face, what are you doing here? Go dig yourself a hole and hide yourself from the embarrassment of being a stupid mutt." One thing Inuyasha hated was being called 'mutt'. "Shut your fucking mouth go back to your girlfriend Hojo. They were about to fight but were stopped by a very attractive girl. When she came in, all the boys started drooling over her, badly, but Inuyasha just kept on staring at her. "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi; I am your new teacher." When they herd this, they just keep on staring at her even more. They all thought it was going to be a fat, overweight guy who was bald and stuttered a lot. Guess they were wrong.


	2. The New Teacher

Second chapter: New teacher

Inuyasha view

'Kikyo? No, Wait. She's way hotter than her. She's even wearing my favorite color RED. What am I saying! She's the one I'm going to make miserable. Even if she's HOT! DAMNIT!'

Normal

"Okay class, let's get started! Now where is the attendance book? Aha! There it is!" She was walking over to the table when Koga came. "Hey there babe, you're hot. You're my new woman." Kagome just set aside the attendance book and stared at him. "Awesome, um what's your name?" Koga was confused but kept smiling. "Koga." Well Koga, I'm sorry, but NO! NOW go sit down before I report you on hitting on me!" "Ooohh!" Why not? You know you want me!" He pushed her to the wall and pinned her.

Little did he now that she is also damn good at martial arts.

"YOU'VE GOT LESS THAN 5 SECONDS TO LET ME GO! 1….2….3….4" "You're a girl you can't do anything to me". He pressed up against her smiling. "Five." She hates guys who think she's weak. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over landing him on his back. "What the hell!"  
"Don't underestimate me. NOW SIT DOWN!" He ran to his desk tail between his legs. "Wow! She's strong. That's one tough girl." Miroku said. "Feh! She's nothing I can break her into two!" "Okay class! Now we're going to be cooking- EEEEK!" SMACK When she was walking around the class something or someone grabbed her ass. "What are you doing!" I'm sorry; my hand is hand has a mind of its own." "If you keep torturing me-!" She never got to finish her sentence because a white haired boy cut her off. "Or what your boyfriend's going to kick his ass? Feh! He's probably just a pathetic, weak person!" "Excuse me. Even though it's none of your business, I don't have a boyfriend, even if I did, I wouldn't need my boyfriend to kick his ass. I can do it myself. Now will you stop cutting me off and sit down!" "Make me you stupid little wench" "Fine. I will." Inuyasha got into fighting position while Kagome just stood there and closed her eyes. A when are you going to-" He never got to finish because Kagome vanished and was now behind him. She kicked his back and as soon as he fell she twisted his arm so far that he couldn't move. "What the fuck? Get the fuck off me!" "Not till you take back what you said to me!" "Your right you're not a wench, you're a slut."

Flash back

"Naraku? Where are you? We have to go or were going to be late!" Then she heard moaning and the sound of a man and woman grunting. "Naraku?" She opened the bedroom door and couldn't believe what she saw. "OH MY GOD!" She saw her boyfriend, fucking a girl that look similar to her. "Naraku how could you!" Naraku just looked at her and made an angry face. "Look, all I wanted was the recipe to win the cooking contest, and screw you, but you're just too much of a goody, goody, virgin. Stupid wench. No wait, you're a slut." She lowered her head as a small tear ran down her face.

Normal

'Damnit! She's fucking good. I can't get out-' Kagome's face was covered as she let go of him. 'Uh….what the hell? Why'd she let go? Oh well, now's my chance, she's to busy to notice that she let go of me.' Inuyasha flipped her over and pinned her hands and feet to the ground while on top of her. "See? You're just a stupid-" A small tear trickled down Kagome's face. 'Did I make her cry?' He couldn't see her face because her bangs were covering her face. "Ka...Kagome?" "What's going on in here?" A person who looked similar to Inuyasha, but had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple marks on each cheek came in and saw the new teacher on the floor with Inuyasha ontop of her. "Oh…little brother? What are you doing? She's new and you're already having sex with her on the floor, in front of the whole class?" He was grinning from ear to ear. "Shut the fuck up! It's not what it looks like." Inuyasha just growled. "Then what is it?" "Ugh….it….it's none of your business!" "Well, I am the principal of the school, so therefore, it is my business." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other for a couple of minutes until Kagome interrupted. "Uuum Inuyasha?" "What?" He looked down to Kagome, they were face to face. "Can you get off me?" He noticed that he was still on top of her. They were both blushing like mad. Inuyasha got up and blushed even more. "Feh, it's your fault. You made me do it." "Do what? You're the one who wanted to fight instead of sitting your ass down." "Look, I don't let anyone boss me around!" "Well get used to it. When you're done licking the floor, tell me, because you look pathetic." "Ooooohhhh!" The whole class couldn't believe that she just cut him down. 'Well, looks like this girl can teach him some manners. She's got spunk. She'd make a good mate for Inuyasha. Well better stop both of them before they both are at it again.' "Alright! That's enough! You two, in my office, NOW! Class, you all better be quiet when I get back." Inuyasha walked past Sesshomaru and went into his office, with Kagome closely behind. "What am I going to do with you little brother? Every time I get a new teacher, you either kick their ass or drive them crazy." Inuyasha sat down and folded his arms. "Simple, just don't get another teacher. You can fire this one right here if you want to." "No. I think I'm going to keep her, she's the only girl that stands up to you besides kik-" "Don't you dare say her name!" "Why is it because you went out with a slut that fucked another guy?" "Shut your fucking mouth! I don't want to even hear her name." 'Who's this girl who makes him so pissed off? Maybe his ex-girlfriend is the reason he acts like this. Ya I'm a sissy good girl, I know that but damn he was hot! What the hell! Am I checking him out! No, I can't, I don't what to be hurt again, even though he's really, really cute! His ears are soooo hot! Damn!' Sesshomaru led them out the room into the very noisy classroom. "Shut up! Both of you sit down now." Inuyasha made a face and just smirked. "How about, no." Sesshomaru just smiled. "Well how about I show everyone you as a six year old kid running around naked?" Inuyasha looked horror-struck. "What! I thought I burned those!" "Nope." In less than a second Inuyasha was sitting down leaving Kagome the last one standing. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. "Aright, tell me what happened." "Well, I was going to take attendance when this guy, Koga came up to me and told me that I was his woman. Then, a boy came and touched my ass." Sesshomaru just laughed. "That's Miroku, he's a pervert. I insist you stay away from him." "You don't have to tell me twice. Then, this asshole cut me off telling me that I can't take care of my self!" "Look wench! I'm just telling the truth." "Well if I remember correctly, I threw you to the floor." "Ya well who's the one who flipped _you_ over?" "Well because you…..you called me something that I'm not." "What? That you're a slut?" PUNCH He flew to the wall with a busted lip. Sesshomaru was watching the fight his little brother was in and couldn't believe he just got punched by a human girl. "Look, for the last time, stop calling me a slut." Sesshomaru decided to cut in. "Inuyasha, I want you to say sorry to Kagome and stop calling her a… you now what?" "What a sl…" Sesshomaru was beginning to get annoyed. "Inuyasha!" "Alright, alright, wench I'm sorry, there you happy?" "Well its better than the other name, and I'm sorry for punching you." "Look, that punch was nothing and don't give me your pitty." "Well at least let me heal you she walked to were Inuyasha was on the floor and kneeled down and put one hand on Inuyasha's lip. "What are you doing!" Her hand started to turn a purpleish color and his cut healed. 'Her hand is so soft and warm, and so very gentle….WHAT! Snap out of it!' 'His face is so soft and warm…no, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love anymore.' Cough. They both looked at Sesshomaru walking over to them. "Excuse me, but if you're both done we can go to class. Wait never mind, it's already going to ring. Inuyasha you can leave I'll deal with you later. Kagome, you stay here." RIIIIINNNG! Inuyasha left as soon as the bell rang. From the window she saw him get on his motorcycle and drive off. "Your right, he is a jack-ass."

Flash back

"Ladies and gentlemen, Takahashi School of Cooking." "Well this is it." Kagome got off the bus and went inside the builinding. "Ok I guess I go to the office." She walked into the building and checked the directory. After searching for abut ten minutes she found the office and walked inside. "Hello? I'm the new teacher; I think I was supposed to come here." "Ah, yes, Kagome was it?" A man in his middle twenties came in. He was tall with silerish bule hair, a cresent moon on his head and purple markings on his cheeks. "Yes, well your class is waiting in room 203, oh, and there's supposed to be a boy who looks similar to me. You'll have to ignore him; he's a jack-ass.

End of flask back

"See now I hope your not going to quit on me." Sesshomaru had a hopeful smile on his face. "No I'm going to stay for a while, until I can get my feet on the ground." Sesshomaru had an almost tranquil look on his face. "Ok I'll see you on Monday then, good bye." Kagome bowed and got her stuff. She went outsideand got a cab, giving him directions to her new apartment.


	3. Author's Note

Am so happy that you all like my story I would have up dated soon but the school took are computers away now my computer mast up I cant even go to see if my 2 chapter up but I have my friends in high places OH I almost for got I need some help on some recipes on cooking I had recipes down but I lost it so If you now some plz give me some I well be putting up more chapter so don't worry. I won't let anything from stooping me am surprise that any one read my story because this is my first Fan fiction story

I have this pitcher what u think


	4. New Roomate

Chp three: you new roommate

She had just gotten her cab telling the man to go to Kyoto Street, the black apartments.

"Thanks." She got off the cab and saw her new apartment, it was Gorgeous. "Ok here goes nothing she went inside checked in and got on the elevator. She clicked the floor her apartment was on. . _Ding!_ the elevator door opened So far so good, she walked into a fancy hallway that was filled with lit candles and paintings. She looked for room number 358. She walked along the hallway and came to 356…..357…..Ah! Here it is, room 358. Now where is that key…..Here it is. _Knock knock_ Hello? It's me your new roommate. She opened the door and almost went deaf. BOOM "HEAD STRONG I'LL TAKE YOU ON, HEAD STRONG I'LL TAKE ON ANY ONE…" "O my god." She came in and saw the apartment was full of ramen wrappers. The apartment was big; it looked like a five star hotel. She went into the living room were the music was coming from. 'Damn he has good taste.' His stereo system was a Sony. She ripped the plug out and the wires with it, so that messed up the stereo. Then she heard, "What the fuck? Who's in my apartment?" She turned around and saw a room. "I'm going to kill you!" He kicked open the door and saw the new teacher from cooking school. "WHAT! YOU'RE MY NEW ROOMATE!" Inuyasha was almost about as shocked as Kagome, almost. "OH MY GOD, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M LIVING WITH A JACK-ASS!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JACK-ASS! You owe me a new stereo!" "Look I am sorry but I wouldn't have done that if you didn't have it full blast." "Well it my apartment-""OUR apartment. What's that behind you?" "What? My guitar?" "You play guitar?" "Yes." 'Guess she's not just a girly girl.' Can you show me where my room is?" "No." Well fine I can just put these pictures all over the city. "Where did you get those?" She had the same picture as Sesshomaru. "I took them from Sesshomaru." "How'd you! But!" "Look I have a talent that you have no idea about. "Fine follow me." They went to a room that was next to Inuyasha's room and went inside. It was a pink empty room. "This is a ugly room." "Ya my other roommate was gay." "Excuse me, you don't have an extra bed do you?" "No, you have to sleep on the couch." "Well I guess I can go shopping, can you take me?" "No." "Ok then I won't get you a new stereo then." "Fine, but I get to pick!" "Ok, then you're coming with me?" "Feh." Inuyasha walked away. Where are you going?" "I'm going to my room." "Wait." "What?" "You have to help me!" "Help you! With what?" "The whole apartment!" "WHY!" "Because, I can't be living in a dirty apartment." "Fine, I'll help you."

Two Hours Later

"There, see now it looks clean. Inuyasha get up from the floor!" "No." "Fine, what time is it?" she looked at the clock and it was twelve in the morning. "It's been that long! It's twelve in the morning! Well I better get ready." "Where are you going?" "I'm going to take a shower." "Fine just hurry up." "Fine, where is it?" "Look for it yourself, you have feet." "FINE!" She went two doors down and one door after the wash room. She opened the door and walked into a pure black bathroom. There was a nice bathtub, a big bathtub. "Ah, nice and hot, now time to put in some soap."

With Inuyasha

'Damnit. This woman is going to kill me. Wow, I forgot we had a carpet in the living room sniff sniff Mmm it smells like…strawberries and cream. Maybe it won't be that bad having this wench around.'

WITH KAGOME

'Aaahhhhhhh. This feels so nice. I still can't believe I'm living with him. Well maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe we can be friends, or more…No, not again, snap out of it!'

Normal

Okay. Now she's taking to long. BANG! BANG! Hurry up in there, your taking to long! It doesn't take that long! I'm gonna brake this door down! Alright I'm going in!" Kagome opened the door and saw Inuyasha was staring at her. "What?" She came out with small red flamed boxers like Inuyasha's, except that they were shorter than his and kind of fitted tight on her, and a white tank top. I DON'T THINK SHE'S WEARING A BRA Her hair was all wet. "You took to long." WELL I CAN IF I WANT TO. SO CAN YOU LET ME PASS?" She was about to walk when she slipped and was falling to the ground, but instead of that, she felt two WARM arms around her. "Uh." She looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes. They looked kind and gentle and she saw a hint of betrayal Kikyou did that in his golden eyes Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes, they looked caring and gentle, and sad. Naraku did that "Um thank you…" "Feh." Do you have anything to eat?" "Ramen." Just Ramen? Do you have anything else?" "Nope." "Ok we need to go shopping." "Where are you going?" I am going to sleep; do you have something I can wrap myself in?" He went into his room and came out with a thin blanket. "What's this?" "Feh, a blanket." He went back to his room. "Jerk." Sigh It's cold. I can even see my breath!" 'Damn, the wench is making me nice; I think I'm falling for her…No I'm not! I won't go through the same thing again. She's probably just after my money.' Inuyasha had just broken up with Kikyou. He found her with a guy naked on the bed humpping like gorillas. She never loved him, she wouldn't even sleep with him, she was dating him only for money. The world can't be trusted. Maybe if I take a shower I won't think about her. He entered the bathroom and his nose was filed with a wonderful scent. "Mmm she smells like jasmine…damnit instead of making me forget it makes me think about her more, besides even if I like her she wouldn't like me back. She doesn't want an ugly half-breed like me. Just forget about it she never will." he got out put on skull pajama pants and was shirtless, showing off is six pack. He went to bed while Kagome was shivering outside his room. He entered his room and went to sleep, still thinking of kagome.

Kagome's dream

A nine year old kagome was outside playing. A man came out side. "Daddy!" "Hey honey!" "Daddy? When you going to show me how to ride your motorcycle?" "Not yet honey, tomorrow I'll show you." "Otay daddy!" "Ok I got to go I'll be home soon." "Ok daddy." Right before her dad was going to go, a black figure came behind him with eyes that looked like a demons just looked at him and stabbed him in the chest with one hand. Blood splattered all over the pavment and on kagome. "DADDY! DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
"Sorry little girl, but your daddy will never wake up! Hahahahahah! Now your going to go though what your father went through!"

End dream

"NOOOOO!' "KAGOME WAKE UP! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE." "INU…. INUYASHA?" Kagome woke up crying and was shivering. She hugged him like he was her life line. Inuyasha don't let that monster get me please, please don't leave me those eyes, those demons eyes." He wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, its okay Kagome I won't let anyone hurt you I won't leave you I promise." Kagome looked up. "You promise?" He moved his hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear. "I promise." She laid her head on his bare chest. She just sat there in Inuyasha's arms Inuyasha was just there holding her trying to calm her down rubbing her back. What could have scared her when her breathing slowed and showed that she was asleep she steel shivering he picked her up bride style and went to his room and gently placed her on the bed. He watched how the moonlight hit her beautiful face he moved a single strand of hair away from her face. "Kagome, I promise that I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." He tucked her into bed and left after taking one last look at her. "Good night Kagome." He walked back to the couch and fell asleep.

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT PLEASE REVEW AND I'll KEEP WRITING MORE CHAPTERS


End file.
